Poison
by dracoismyman
Summary: A lonely girl sits chained in a dungeon. Her mind wanders back to the time two years ago when it all started. When she dared to give someone a second chance. When she dared to fall in love with the enemy. Before she lost all hope.
1. Chapter 1 Discovered

A/N: Hello to all. I worked really hard on this story a while ago and I hope that you all enjoy it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters as much as I wish to so all of this (except the plot) is not mine. Sorry to disapoint.

She ran down the long hall. The room lay just ahead of her. The room where they had learned each other's secrets. Where they had gotten to know the real them, while discovering things about themselves that they didn't know. Where they had shared so much.

The room where they had fallen in love.

Whispering the password, she flew open the door and hurtled herself onto the floor. There she lay on the cold hard floor sobbing. She had never felt so weak and vunerable before in her entire life. Her friends had abandoned her when sh needed them the most. Only one had understood and stood by her as she fell in love with the enemy.

As if on cue he came sweeping into the room and seeing her on the floor, he instantly knelt by her. Without a word he gathered her into his arms gently rocking her back and forth to calm her hysterics.

"shhhh." He whispered soothingly.

After about five minutes she looked up into his eyes. He knew she was ready to talk.

"What happened?" He asked as gently as he could.

"They found out. About this. About… us." She said slowly and deliberately. "They wouldn't let me explain my reasoning. I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. They're soo stubborn!" She tried to laugh but it came out more of a hiccup.

He looked at her. Her eyes did not quite meet his as her eyes betrayed how distressed and hurt she really was.

"What aren't you telling me?" He gently pulled her chin up so that her startled brown eyes met his grey ones.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, trying and failing to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about.

He looked at her glancing at the floor. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the floor. She quietly mumbled something then looked up at him.

"Didn't quite catch that." He said.

"They labled me a traitor and kicked me out. Only one person stood up for me. I cant believe that they would do such a thing!" She grabbed his shirt and cried into it.

"Gin." He said quietly. "Gin was the one who stood up for you. She was the only one right?"

"Yes. How did you know?" She looked into his face. His eyes were turning dark with rage.

" I got an owl from her. It said that you were upset and had run away. I knew immediately that you had come here." She nodded. Gin had been scribbling away on a piece of paper when she left. "Bloody bird practically pecked me to death."

He lifted up the front of his hair and showed her the deep gashes that covered his forehead. The long blond hair had covered where they were so they were practically invisible.

She smiled up at him. "I think that I am ready to go back now. I am going to sleep in the Room of Requirement, seeing as I can't go back to the common room."

He nodded still slightly confused.

"Well, I cant go back so I have to find a place to sleep for the night. Tomorrow I'll go to the Headmaster and find something suitable to sleep in." She smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it Professor Dumbledore will figure something out. I'll just tell him that I cant sleep in the common room because there are too many distractions."

"Okay, but let me walk you over there. You cant be too careful." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and helped herself up. Her balance was off so she had to lean on him for support.

His arm lifted to grasp the handle of the door and he slowly opened it, slightly hoping that she would never let go.

The door swung open all the way. A tall blond haired man stood there framed in the doorway. About a dozen people stood around him. All of a sudden several things happened at once. The man entered the room, the people behind him filed in and stood behind the blond man, and the boy shoved her behind his body like a shield while his left hand slid into his green robe. The men stood looking disappointedly at the boy.

"Father."

That had been almost a year ago, if she was right. The now 17 year-old girl sat in a quiet room alone. The stone walls blocked any sound from getting out and the thick metal chains wrapped around her legs prevented her from running. Her face was turned to the corner and only her matted brown hair showed to the world. She had promised herself that they wouldn't see her cry so she turned to the wall whenever she felt like it.

Her hand went up to the now rapidly bruising black-eye that the man had given her not ten minutes previous. She thought back to almost two years ago when it had all started…


	2. Chapter 2 The Assignment

Chapter 2

Hermione's sixth year had started out with no problems. She and Ron had been chosen again as Gryffindor Prefects. She was the senior Gryffindor prefect while Ron was just a sixth year prefect. She had met back up with Ron and Harry on the train back to Hogwarts. They had gotten to Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat's song and dance about unity and togetherness had been said and sung. Hermione was looking forward to a nice long sleep in her bed in Gryffindor Tower, when Professor McGonagall had called her aside to have a talk with Dumbledore.

It was her and Malfoy who got chosen for the task ahead of them.

"You two have been chosen because of the rivalry between you two and your houses. You are also two of the smartest minds to ever grace Hogwart's halls, so we have no trouble believing that you will catch up to the rest of your houses when you get back." Dumbledore said looking at Hermione and Malfoy with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Excuse me sir, but you haven't exactly told us what we are expected to do." Hermione said with confusion.

"We have a test given out to the Senior Prefects each year. The two from different houses that are most likely to get along for a period of time are put into this special room. The rest of the school is told that you are on some sort of Foreign Exchange Program. You two were chosen this year to represent the feuding Houses of Hogwarts and to perhaps bring peace to the Houses of Hogwarts."

Malfoy openly scoffed at this and turned his head to the side, not really listening to what the Headmaster was saying.

"I don't understand sir." Hermione said, trying desperately to grasp the pieces of what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"Maybe it is better if I show you."

Dumbledore swept swiftly out of the room with McGonagall on his heels. Malfoy shrugged and followed half heartedly and Hermione quickly jogged to keep up with his exit. Dumbledore stopped in front of a large portrait of two medieval Maidens with their men down on his knees, each handing them a flower.

"This is where you two will be living for the next two months. You will not be leaving this room except for emergencies, and you will have to learn to live with each other. These two fine ladies," He gestured to the portraits and the maidens started giggling, "will make sure that you two follow all the rules put down and don't kill each other."

"Wait, I have to live with Granger for two whole months with no contact with my friends?" Malfoy asked, horror written all over his face.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you do. I am confident that you two will work out your differences and learn to get along for the next two months."

With that Dumbledore opened up the portrait and they found themselves pushed into the room that would be their home for the next two months.

Two men opened the door to her cell. She quickly wiped away all tears from her eyes and glared at them with a fierce hate.

"Little Mudblood still has her claws, I see." One of them laughed to the other. "let's see how much it takes to break her."

"You will not." Lucius Malfoy shoved his way past the two Death Eaters to stare Hermione in the face. "The Dark Lord wants to see her in person, alive and intact."

The two scowled and looked at Hermione with loathing and lust.

"I assure you that the Dark Lord intends to break her himself and I am sure he will let you watch if you ask nicely." Lucius remarked working on Hermione's chains and taking them off her. The two henchmen looked at each other excitedly. Hermione's mind was filled with dread over what was going to happen to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Ready for Anything

Chapter 3

Their 'apartment' was stunning. Black fabric draped over a large window charmed into the wall behind a large desk that was made out of a dark maple wood. There was a couch that sat in front of a large fireplace that could fit five large men. There was certain elegance to the black color that was the main color throughout the room. The accent color was a dark red, almost burgundy, color. It was the right amount of black without being depressing or overwhelmingly dark.

Hermione walked slowly over to the doors on the right of the room, inspecting all the small details in the room. Malfoy scoffed at her desire to examine every detail and went left to where the bedrooms were. In addition to the bedrooms, the kitchen, and the common room, there was a large library and a large empty room that could be used as a ballroom or for dueling.

When Hermione had finally wondered back to where the bedrooms were she saw Malfoy sitting on a bed reading a book about poisons and how to detect them.

"I claimed this room while you were looking around." Malfoy said calmly not looking up from his book. "You can have the other one."

Hermione nodded and walked briskly over to where Malfoy lay. "I say we call a truce."

"What?!" Malfoy looked up from his book and stared at Hermione.

"A truce." Hermione repeated herself. "You know, an agreement that we wont kill each other for at least a little while."

"Fine." Malfoy said emotionless turning back to his book. He couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes though.

Hermione stood there for a moment, wondering whether she should comment or not, but decided to go back to her room.

Hermione was thrown to the floor in a large room. Death Eaters sneered at her from all corners of the room.

"Mudblood. Stand up." An ice cold voice said from the center of the room. Hermione looked up and stared straight into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Hermione shakily got to her feet and steadied herself. Then swiftly she spat at Voldemort feet. Voldemort just looked calmly at the liquid now dripping off of his shoes.

"You will regret that, Mudblood." He motioned to a Death Eater in the shadows behind him. The Death Eater immediately stepped forward to hear the instructions. His face was still hidden by shadows. "Punish her. Such filth doesn't deserve to live."

The Death Eater reached out and punched Hermione in the stomach. She doubled over and almost cried out from the pain of it. His feet came in contact with her knees and she fell back on already unbalanced legs. Her head hit the floor with a sickening thud. Hermione bit her lip, knowing that crying out in pain would only encourage the Dark Lord to hurt her more. The Death Eater reached down and pulled her to her feet by her knotted hair, yanking out half of it in the process.

"Good, good." The Dark Lord inspected the Death Eater's work. "But you didn't put any emotion in it. I need to know that you really want to hurt the bitch."

The Death Eater bowed smoothly and muttered, "I'm sorry, my Lord," under his breath. His hood still covered his face but Hermione could see a large and ugly looking scar running from under his left eye down his cheek and over his chin. Another scar ran from the left side of his neck down to his chest and disappeared under his shirt.

"Someone give the Mudblood a wand." Voldemort demanded. A wand was tossed over to her and she held it up quickly to where Voldemort stood. "Dear Mudblood, don't aim it at me. I have a proposition for you." He grinned at her showing his pointed teeth and looking delighted. "If you can defeat this man," he gestured at the Death Eater beside her, "I will let you free, and you can go join up with your friends in the fight against me."

Hermione stood tall and glared at him. "What's the catch?"

"Why, none at all. All you have to do is defeat him. Then you are free to go." Voldemort grin grew wider.

"Okay." Hermione said, dread filling her.

The Death Eater turned and faced her. They stood on two opposite sides of the room and held up their wands. Hermione knew as soon as she looked at him what was going to happen. The man opposite her reached up to take down his hood as they readied for battle.


	4. Chapter 4 When the Darkness takes contr

Chapter 4

The first few weeks ran smoothly. They got up, they ate breakfast, then they quizzed each other on the different classes that they were suppose to take when they got back. It was a normal schedule until that fateful day. Hermione had decided that it was her turn to cook instead of the kitchen bringing everything up, so she whipped up a batch of eggs, bacon and homefries for brunch. Draco was sleeping in so Hermione wanted everything to be perfect when he came down. She was hoping that they could solidify their truce and be a little more friendly. She was willing to try everything to become friends with Draco.

The world spun. Everything was not as it was suppose to be. Her entire world was threatening to crumble down around her the moment Draco Malfoy stood to face her in a duel to the death. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell, staring down the wand of the one person she had sworn to die for.

"Go on darling." Pansy Parkinson in her low-cut red gown slid out of the shadows from behind Draco. "Make her scream." Her hand slid down Draco's arm and she looked up at him with seductive eyes. "I want her to pay." She nuzzled up against his face whispering in his ear. Suddenly he turned and grabbed her in a very passionate snog. Pansy's dark hair was messed up as Draco's hands ran through it.

Hermione felt like she was dying every second. She knew that this was a hundred times worse than any other physical pain they could inflict on her. Her eyes dimmed and all she saw was the library in their 'apartment' that they had shared their first kiss in, and then flashed by the dark common room where she had woken up screaming from a horrible nightmare that he comforted her from. This isn't real. she tried to tell herself. It is all a sick joke. They know that this is my fear. 

Draco turned away from Pansy completely ignoring her attempts to regain his interest. His wand turned on Hermione as she felt her wand slip delicately from her fingers. His eyes looked at her, but they were different. No longer was there a slightly scared boy, or even the cocky one he pretended to be. And that was what scared her the most. Draco Malfoy had no soul behind his eyes. It was like his soul had died and his body had stayed behind.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Voldemort asked with a grin. "One of my more ingenious spells, really. It's not like the imperious where you can't really tell what you are doing. In this one, you can see everything you are about to do, everyone you are about to kill, and you can't do a thing to stop it. No emotions get through, you are a complete killing machine with no soul until you die."

"You really are a monster." Hermione said with a scowl.

"Kill her Draco."

Draco raised his wand slightly so the tip was pointing directly between her eyes and she looked into his eyes with a peaceful look. "Go ahead."

Draco opened his mouth and tears started to leak out of the sides of his eyes. The soulless look that he had had moments before vanished and his entire body shook with the force of his sobs. He collapsed on the ground, his breathing labored and heavy.

Voldemort looked on as Hermione threw herself on top of him crying just as hard, if not harder. interesting 


End file.
